


Guardian

by pandaeye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaeye/pseuds/pandaeye
Summary: No one in New York knew about the Special Investigation Unit. This mysterious organization already existed in such a long time. The Chief Tony Stark is the complex character, sometime he is witty and sometime he look charismatic. But among other thing he is very righteous. One day, during investigating one of his case, he attracted to Steve Rogers, the English Literature Professor. But the Professor seem oddly strange when with him.





	1. 4 Bright Avenue

There are a lot of things that Peter hates, one of them or two of them are the dark and stupid old building full of Ghost. Thanks to the stupid legend that he heard from he was like five years old about the skull coming from hell to seek vengance and being the judge for bad people with the stupid lame name _Ghost Rider_. And here he is, walking in the unknown place at 2 a.m in the morning. Because, the invitation from his new office said which he quoted;

_Dear Mr. Peter Parker_

_Congratulations! You been requited by our departemen! Yeaaay!_

_Please come here to the report yourself at 2.am in the morning and bring your notice and also your id card to our departement in I don’t fucking now where. Just tell the taxi driver to stop you on the street near the central park with the old building in it._

_See you later, comrade_

_Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D)_  
_Special Investigation Unit_

As the matter of the fact, he doesn’t know where the building is with this stupid letter which vaguely describe the place. He want to throw this paper out but then one piece of paper just fall miracalously from his notice.

_P.S.: Mr. Parker we teribbly sorry for the stupid notice as the matter of the fact somebody just jeopardize my computer. So, here I attach the adress of Special Investigation Unit office._

_P.S.S: S.H.I.E.L.D Departement 1/F No. 4 Bright Avenue_

Now, he focuses himself to find the building with the number 4 of Bright Avenue and he just know this place called Bright Avenue which is spoiler alert it is not in the goddamn fucking map. Honestly, he is afraid. So, he just walking as fast as he can. Because of what ? He hates this situation and his mind now thinking about ghosts that lurking around like crazy in this little bit dark street and possibly a bunch of building. Then, he stop at the bright building. His eyes wonder to the building and found the number of the building. He just found his new office.

“Special Investigation Unit. Oh. Thanks God.”

He moves his feet to enter the building but he could hear the motorcycle coming into his way with increadible speed. Now, he is afraid like shit. Afraid being hit and afraid if it is something spiritual shit. God probably want to meet him sooner with the fastest way and probably the old story about _Ghost Rider_ was right. Probably. Why the hell even he think about that stupid legend ?

From faraway, the motor sport approaching Peter faster than the sport car. Metaphorically. But still it make Peter want to shit and piss himself. Like five years old kid. Meanwhile, his age is 19 and probably doesn’t want to die before becoming civil servant. Fortunately, the motorcycle stop and he want to thanks God twice.

“Hey kid! Mind your ass moving you blocked my way to the office!”

He glad he does not die before he get to watch Star Wars Episode IX. Peter then moved his ass from the place his stand, but before he do it. The man in the motorcycle just open his helmet and walking toward his way, he definitely in shock when he see the man. He is in shock to see such an handsome early thirties or possibly late twenties man with brown eyes, brown hair and with perfect goatee. Like his super rich neighbour, Stephen Strange. Which fifteen year old Peter has crush with. Don’t blame him. It just stupid when he remember of it. He doesn't know why he has crush on his neighbour.

“Who the hell are you ?”

Peter just curse himself, because his anxiety just come in and he ended up doesn’t talk about who he is and why he is here.

Great, just great Peter. He said to himself not loudly only in his mind.

“Kid ? Are you deaf ? Because guess what ? So, does my cat. And I am gonna ask you again, who the hell are you ?” Ask the man again and he look impatience with the situation he was in.

Peter inhale and exhale his breath and open his mouth, “I am the new recruit want to report and here my notice letter.” He talking faster like bullet train in Japan. Probably the man in front of him not gonna hear shit he say.

The face of that man just changing from the boring face into the excited face. Huh. Weird.

“Peter Parker ? Oh my god, I don’t know you will be such fine handsome young man. Sorry for my rudeness. I am , Tony Stark, the Chief of Special Investigation Unit.”

Now, his leg becoming wobbly because he meet his chief. His boss. For god sake, he rather meet the ghost rather than his chief. But, too late huh.

“Okay young man, let me help you with the tour of the office. Come on in.”

Peter not come in with his own feet, but being drag by his chief. Tony Stark. Why his name sound familiar in Peter ears ? Thinking some stupid thing, Peter hardly to hear what Tony mumble in but he sure he just heard “party” being mention. After that, he just back to focusing himself to Tony.

“Parker, that our gardener, cleaner, key keeper and also the keeper of this place. Phil.”

There, standing the man with awkward standing. Just wave at him. He doesn’t look like a gardener, cleaner or anything that Tony mention.

“Ahoy. Laddies. Can your ass gathering together here because I want y’all meet—”

“—Oh, look Tony bring his whore again.”

Peter now feeling his head heavier because what the lady with red hair said. Meanwhile Tony just give the lady the middle finger

“What’s your name, hon ?” Asking the lady with red hair, close herself to Peter and touch Peter hand.

“Peter Parker and may I ask you why your hand feel cold ?”

“Oh, the new recruit. And for the answer of that question is—”

And that moment, Peter just saw the lady has tail like snake. He quietly avoid her and Peter can see the lady smirk,

“Natasha Romanov. Nice to meet you, Parker.” Natasha just seductively introduce herself to Peter and Peter just avoiding her because what he just see.

“Look. Human. And he is look like being eaten by someone. Scrady cat. By the way, Clint.”

“THE CAT JUST FUCKING TALKING!” And Peter running away to Phil.

“What the hell, Phil ? Why there is somebody screaming ?”

But to late he just saw the lady with the rocker look and Phil. Floating. Like ghost. And there Peter learn to be careful what he wish for. He hate when this thing happened, his head also becoming a lot heavier. Before he realize his vision become blur and then he just passed out with the thought of thanking his uncle for founding the great job for him.

“Shit!”  
.

.

  
Meanwhile in Empire State University, the group of kids just waiting their friend outside the Math Faculty who already abandoned, six years ago.

“Where the hell Flash go for taking piss ? Alternate dimension ?” Ask the girl who definitely the boss among these kid.

“MJ, calm down. He probably just being lost.” Answer, the fat kid. He seems pretty cool about it but in his mind he already lost some shit.

In the building of Math Faculty, Flash Thompson just sitting in the hallway and his face turn pale. He want to piss himself again but he know it is not the right moment. Seeing his friend, Gwen Stacy being chocked to death by invisible thing. He see it the way Gwen dead. It terrible and he doesn’t know what shit just make her death.

“Jesus Christ! Flash! What the hell ?! Are you pranking me to believe that was Gwen Stacy, the head of student body who lying death there! Come on we go home! Everybody just wait you! Grab that stupid doll!”

“MJ, we need to get out from here! And that is or was Gwen. Lets go!”

Flash then drag out MJ from the building, once their out they dragging both of their friends away from that building.

“Ned! Beth! Lets go!”

“What happened, Flash ? MJ ? We should wait for Gwen, right ? She maybe already finish her student body meeting.”

“Beth! Bad news, we don’t have time for waiting her and talking about the real bad news. Let’s just fucking go.”

Meanwhile, from the building something just see the kids out from the school area. Something who definitely evil.  
.

.

  
Back to the Special Investigation Unit or SIU, the rest of the crew there laughing their ass off watching their rookie passed out and Tony just death glare all of them.

“Great! Laugh as long as you wanted. Because, he is the fucking nephew of Ministry of Defence, Benjamin Parker.”

Then, all of them just being silent. Of course Tony knew they don’t catch the correlation of the name Parker because they‘re all fucking stupid. Except for him.

“Ok, first of all. I don’t know he is that Peter, you and Killian talking about. And this entirely not our fault.” Natasha defending herself, from the judge of Tony eye who just judging that all of them are stupid. Which is it is the fact of it. Except for her.

“She is right! The kid is fucking coward, Tony!”

“Shut up, Garfield! And no dry fish for you!”

“Damn it!” Clint pouting himself and glaring Tony for just taking away his treat.

“I have question ?” Ask the lady rocker with the document in her hand while floating in the air.

“Not now Wanda, I now got severe headache because of this.” Tony answered while massaging his head. He need 2 aspirin to leash away the headache

“How we supposed to tell Killian about this ?”

Tony just feeling his headache just adding like twice. He hopes Peter waking up before Killian come. All of the member know, how Killian will be angry if he found out their newbie just passed out because their scaring him. They don’t want to know.

“Telling Killian what ?” A priest just enter the building and go to the crowd who just circling something and he just see kid, lying in the couch and probably passing out, “and who the hell is this kid ?”

“Bruce, meet Peter Parker. Our newbie.”

“Oh. That. It your problem dude. I need to bath because the evil shit just throwing up some green liquid and I smell like swamp.” Bruce then going to his favorite place where he always find his way out from his stupid friend.

“Then, Tony. How we supposed tell Killian ?

All of the eye now going to Tony, waiting for their boss to tell something. Tony honestly doesn’t know how to handle the wrath of Killian. Except maybe, he just kiss him. In which he also don’t like the idea.

“Telling me what , exactly ?”


	2. Sundial of Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Investigation Unit investigate the case involving one of the student in Empire State University, bring Tony to meet Steve for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. Without further talking here is the second chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

“Anthony Edward Stark!”

Yup. He heard it. Tony fucking hear it. The freaking Killian screaming after see Peter. Their newbie laying out in the couch and Killian obviously not Clint or Thor or who the guy who basically being the machinery of death—ah—Wade Wilson. He is not them, so lie is not an option.

“Tony just bring him in and we don’t know who he was and we just happened being ourselves today.” Natasha just save her ass. By telling the half truth about it. But she knew it not her fault entirely or any other fault. It is by far Tony fault.

“Yup. Said the person who call the kid my whore.” Tony doesn’t want down by himself, so by the meaning of it. He love to bring other people down with him.

Killian just done. He is done with everyone on this room. Back from his grandpa house who definitely not peaceful and full of war with word. Back here, he hopes his day would be fantastic seeing Peter as the new resource of their fund but what he look right now is the freaking disaster.

“Buddy, please. Just don’t be mad. What you expected from the kid who actually just normal human being will look at these bunch of people ? Look at Phil and Wanda they both floating in the air. And if you mind that cat just talk to him.” Clint which right now in his human form just look directly into Tony with his death glare. One day he definitely kill his owner.

Killian want to done with this shit, but he definitely weak about Tony. He probably angrier and will be smashing and melting something. But he definitely can not staying mad at Tony.

“Alright. But just stay away from the kid. You guys make him out of the oxygen. That the reason he still not awake and you Tony, it is the last time I forgive you.” Then Killian just disappear heading out to the kitchen.

Tony just feel relaxed that Killian doesn’t melt shit. Like he definitely doesn’t want to meet Fury, because can’t handle some mutant.

“ _And you Tony, it is the last time I forgive you_. Said the guy who actually said it for zillion time to the asshole.” Natasha behind her desk seem mimicking Killian. She just done with her teammate, especially the one sided love between Killian and Tony. Sooner or later this needed to be stop

“Nat, can you shut up ? Why today you seem babbling more than you usually do ?”

“Because Tony, that my wish for you to die today. Asshole.”

That was the ending of the bickering and anything. The office back quiet which is weird.

.

.

Morning seem hit New York fast enough to make Tony drooling with only one hour sleeping. The apartment look very messy, the paper which spread around the floor among with his clothes and Clint clothes. Tony waking up with the ring of his smartphone, he then see one message from Killian. Telling him that there is called from S.H.I.E.L.D about the homicide. And the message just end there, before he received call from Killian Tony answered and search the pile of clean clothes in the floor,

“What wrong ?”

“ _Tony, so sorry about the message. My parent called me before I finish messaging you the detail_.” Killian sound rough and angrier. But Tony doesn’t want to engage the conversation behind it. He knew if he did that people will talk. People in here is the team.

“Ease up, Killian. Can you hit me up with the detail.” Meanwhile talking, he changing the clothes and wash his face. He grooming himself without the sense of sanitary.

“ _There have been homicide in Empire State University. Last night, around 2:30 a.m. in one of their old building. The cause of death, she been chocked. Possibly there is supernatural involving_.” As Killian speak he can hear the sound of Tony brush his teeth like a maniac and he definitely can hear him gargle.

“She ? Is she student there ?” Finish his grooming, Tony then search his socks in the floor, in the pile of clothes that lying everywhere. He is the king of multitasking, if y’all wondering about how he can concentrate between talking in the phone and searching some socks.

“ _Yeah. Gwen Stacy, 19. She is the head of student body in the Empire State University. Her major was journalism. Try under the bed, you probably will find the socks there_ ” Meanwhile briefing and guiding Tony with the case and finding his socks, Killian look over to the toast who already done with its jo being toasted.

Tony run across the room and look out under the bed, he found his socks. “Ok. Got it. Thanks Killian. I will go to the crime scene right now.”

“ _Wait. You just sleep in one hour, are you alright driving your lovely motorcycle_ ?”

“Don’t worry. I can drive. Anyway, tell Clint to meet me with Wade to the Empire State University.”

“ _Did you forget about Wade now at Hell. Because he has something to do_.”

“Shit. Nat probably going home because today is the death anniversary of her grandmother. Who else available ?”

“ _Bruce go to the Vatican today. Thor still at Asgard. Today, I should go to my grandpa’s house to celebrate his birthday. We just have the newbie.”_

“Alright. Tell Clint to meet me with the newbie.”

“ _Ok. I will tell him and be careful_.”

He end his conversation with Killian heartlessly, Killian over the phone just wish his day a lot of easier if Tony tell him, he will be careful. But who is he again ? Oh right, nobody. Painful to remember his position in Tony life. He sure needed to get laid to forget about his boss.

.

.

Peter just open his eyes quietly. He doesn’t know how long did he passed out, he remember about cat, snake and also ghost.

“Hey buddy!” Clint just sit beside him like a freaking stalker. Probably because his nature as cat.

Peter suddenly just woke up and look around, honestly he wish that was dream.

“Good morning, fella.”

Now, Peter was sure none of it was dream. He now seeing the surrounding of him, all of the people-ish busy with their work. He surely feeling bad for passing out.

“How long I’ve been passed out ?” he ask to Clint who now look human. As the matter of the fact he doesn’t know this person is Clint.

“Nine hour. Probably, you sleep not passed out. By the way, our chief ask us to meet him at Empire State University.”

So that’s it, Peter without any complaint just being drag by Clint from the office to his college. Natasha then standing up and pick up her jacket, in fact she should go home for her grandmother’s death anniversary. But, she can see Phil look totally worried about something.

“What wrong Phil ?”

“Just worried about Peter. It will be alright, right ? I mean, given to the circumstances he was in last night.”

“Don’t worry. This case mean to him to learn how this department work. By the way, if there is the telephone ring just enter one of those creepy mannequin to answer it or just handle it to Wanda. I’m off, bye Clint.”

.

.

Tony open up his helmet and look at the most prestigious college in New York, Empire State University. Never at once in his life he want to go to this university. Tony just know this university full of shady aura. He then get off from his motorcycle and going to the crime scene. He look at the officer who guarding the crime scene. Even though he look like homeless people, Tony still a chief which mean he will just get praise for his lack of hygiene from this low rank officer.

“Hang on a sec, who the hell are you ?”

Oh, right. Not all of these people knew who he is. That why his department is mysterious. The officer could be the new officer or probably he just not aware of his environment.

He then show his badge which mean it is going to work, except he should stated his department. This is going to be tough

“Tony Stark. Chief of Special Investigation Unit. Under S.H.I.E.L.D”

“What ? There is no department called Special Investigation Unit.”

He was right, this going to be tough. Sometime he just jealous with Clint, he definitely can sneak up without getting caught because he is a cat.

“May I help you, sir ?”

Tony then back to show his badge to the person who just come to him, “Tony Stark. Chief of Special Investigation Unit. Under S.H.I.E.L.D”

“Ah, we are so sorry. Chief Stark, he is new to the field.”

“That’s fine, but you can call me Tony.” Not shortly after that Peter and Clint come, Clint already transform himself to cat. In the process of it make Peter shock to know that Cliny is the talking cat. Human Clint look extremely fit and not fat but in his cat transformation, Clint look chubby, has a lot of fur and look lazy.

“Chief, you bring a cat ?” 

“Captain, he is special cat and he know he ways around. If you excuse us.”

Tony, Peter and Clint excuse themselves. Meanwhile the Captain just start to confuse with the Chief. He silently retreat with his troops since Tony and his team come to handle the case. Such a mysterious department indeed.

They enter the old building and just headed toward where the corpse lying around. Peter just found himself want to throwing up by looking at the corpse. Strangely enough he seem know the dead girl.

Meanwhile Tony when he see Peter, he just feel hopeless. Two word drawing when he see Peter. This idiot. Before Peter want to throwing up himself Tony just, grab his hand and put it through the neck of the dead girl.

“Hand. She really death by chocking but by who or what.”

“ _Meow_.”

“Of course you are clueless, so am I.”

Clint only glaring to his master, he really hate human. He just feel human is gross creature among other creature. Like it or not he obviously need human, especially Tony.

“Lets go up stair.”

Tony, Clint and the coward Peter bring themselves to the second floor. Tony notice something strange and he clearly can smell the horrible smell in this corridor. Peter also trying to cover up his nose as soon as he smell it. Tony suddenly feeling like he need to smoke. He take out one pack of his cigarette then put one in his mouth and light up his cigarette. He then blow the cloud of smoke to the window sill. Peter look in the amazement, there was nothing on there at first but the moment Tony blow the cloud of smoke, there is a handprint printed in the sill.

Tony smell the window sill and he confuse with the smell, “what with this smell, I assume you can smell it. Right ?”

Clint suddenly jump to the window sill and smell it, “I don’t know, it is not it ?”

“I don’t think so. I want to test something.”

Tony then looking right to Peter, Peter just looking back to Tony with confuse face, “kid, how about you climb the window and look from the outside.”

Peter with the every courage and energy he got climb up outside the window. He just feeling like he will smash his body to the ground. Following the invitation of the gravity to taste the ground. His eyes carefully looking to the up, right, and left. He scanning from outside the window, until he saw the reflection of skull from his position right now trying to reach out him. He feel afraid and panic, he just want to go inside again. But before it reach him, somebody just yelling to him

“Hey, what you were doing ?”

And with that sound he just fell to the ground, his ass kissing the ground. Luckily he is not death. Meanwhile Tony and Clint just glancing to the outside and found out their rookie fall out from the window.

“Shit!”

And with that he rush himself to the outside to meet Peter and obviously somebody who just shouted at him. Somebody just approach to Peter, looking good gentleman. Tall, buffy and gorgeous. Not to mention his suit who just definitely fit to him. He feeling like he see him somewhere.

“Are you alright ? You know how dangerous that was ? If, the university caught you climbing, your grade will be deducting.”

Peter just standing up with the help of this gentleman, he then realize he knew him from his class. He is one of the professor in his university. Peter himself one of the alumni in this university, graduated top of his class and definitely faster than his other friend. Before Peter talking to his professor, Tony and Clint just arrived.

Tony then dragging Peter to him, in front of this dazzling handsome gentleman obviously Tony doesn’t want to tainted his reputation as the most charming and calm Chief. If the dazzling gentleman is not there he probably will kick Peter right now.

“Hi, my name is Tony Stark. I’m the Chief of Special Investigation Unit.” Tony offered this gentleman a handshake. The gentleman than look up, his blue eyes catching Tony attention.

“Roger. Steve Roger. Professor of English Literature and any other foreign language.”

Tony thought with his appearance, Steve will feel warm like sunlight but it is the opposite. Steve hands cold like ice from the North Pole or probably like the corpse who just out from refrigerator, their hand still interlocked within each other. Tony definitely admiring Steve blue eyes. He never see such beautiful eyes in his life before. They both still exchanging gaze between each other like they probably meet each other before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you who read and also give kudos to my work. Love you all :)
> 
> See you in next chapter!


End file.
